


Leaving

by faithseed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: bones isn't doing so great after a break up.





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> mostly wrote this bc I miss bones and i miss writing stories about him.

Leonard Mccoy was completely miserable and it showed. Jim had tried to say something about it, but it only resulted in the doctor to snap at him. Harsh words he didn’t mean were spoken so callously. He went throughout the day quiet, attending to his patients but avoiding any conversation. After he was finished with his shift, he went to the bridge to report to the Captain. 

It had been a week since you broke up with him, leaving in the night, a dreadful feeling leaving him cold. You had sat on the edge of the bed, head in your hands and voice quiet. There was an argument, he had gotten so angry at you. Then he just let you walk through his doors. Since then, he was unable to function properly. He avoided his room, falling asleep in his office rather than his bed in fear of reliving the memory. 

_ “Jim, just butt out!”  _

Bones’ mood turned sour upon hearing the voice as the doors opened. He stepped out, nearly slamming into you as you made your way over. You stopped for a moment, meeting his gaze for a quick second before you hurried off. He turned and watched the doors close, your figure disappearing from sight. 

“Ah, Bones. What on earth did you do to Y/N?” Jim sighed, rubbing his temples as if he suddenly had a headache. 

Rolling his eyes, he made his way over to the chair, handing him his PADD. “There’s been an increase in illnesses. I want to get everyone checked out as soon as possible so this doesn’t spread or get worse.”

Kirk looked through it boredly, groaning as he passed the PADD back. “That’s fine.” He turned his head, looking at his friend. “Don’t avoid this though, Bones. I can’t stand having two of my crew members fighting and getting upset with everyone.” 

You were upset? He had no idea why you, the one who broke up with him, were upset. It wasn’t like he was the one that broke your heart and left without any explanation. Leonard wanted to walk away and ignore his friend, but he sat there like the captain he was and it didn’t feel right. So he tried to give an acceptable answer.

“That’s none of your business, Captain.” Smooth. 

Jim seem unamused as he blinked tiredly. “I’m serious. I’ll lock the two of you in room and make you talk this out. I’ve gotten too many complaints about both of your attitudes. This needs to end so you can get back to work without problems.” He sighed and stood, placing his hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “I don’t know what happened between you two, but I’m sorry. It’s a shitty thing and I know you’re hurting.”

Bones brushed off his hand, glaring. “I’m fine, Jim.” He turned and walked away, not responding when Jim spoke again.

_ “You can’t lie to me, Bones!” _

The medical checks started just days after, and Leonard thanked the distraction. He tried to keep his personal affairs locked away. At least no one bothered to ask him questions or ask if he was alright. 

He had left for a break, allowing his staff to take care of the rest. His head was heavy in his hands as he sat on his chair, slouched forward. You hadn’t shown up all day, and he was grateful but another part of him just wanted to see your face again. He want to run his fingers over your skin, feel your warmth against his palms. All he wanted was for you to smile at him again, listen to you laugh at his jokes, feel your lips on his.

Break was over and he had to go back to work. All that time wasted wishing you had never spoken those words. All that time spent drowning in his own heart ache. So he sighed as he stood from his chair, spine stinging and legs weak. At some point, if you hadn’t while he was away, you’d have to get checked out as well. He wasn’t entirely sure he was prepared for that. 

Leonard walked out of his office and then stopped because there you were, seated on a biobed and waiting for him. The other staff were busy with other patients, but you. You were alone, staring at your feet and wringing your hands nervously. 

“Y/N.”

You looked up, eyes widening and then you turned your gaze away. “Let’s just get this over with, please.”

He nodded and began to work. After a couple of hyposprays, he checked your vitals and deemed you healthy. As he checked you off, he realized you haven’t moved from the bed, your gaze on him. You looked as if you had something to say, but were fighting against saying anything.

Instead of waiting for you, he spoke. “Why did you do it?” 

You snapped out of your thoughts, blinking at him. “Please, understand. It’s better this way, if you hate me now.” 

“I didn’t say I hate you.” Leonard grumbled, pretending he was typing on his PADD. “And that doesn’t answer my question at all.”

Swallowing hard, you glanced down, then away. Looking anywhere but at him. He glanced up from his fake typing, patience wearing thin. Finally, you met his eyes. “I have to leave for Earth. I’ll be away for two years. Or there’s a chance I wouldn’t be able to come back at all. It depends on what happens.”

He wanted to ask why, what the reason was, but the words that came out were neither of those. “We couldn’t have talked about this?”

Slow and miserably, you shook your head, lower lip quivering. The sickbay had been cleared out, leaving the two of you alone. “No, we couldn’t. You’ll forget about me, and you should. It’d be too hard for us, with you up here and me on Earth.”

You were right, but he didn’t want to admit that. He didn’t want to believe that even space could keep you from him. Dammit, he’d have tried to make it work. Yet, he knew his complaints wouldn’t reach you, wouldn’t change your mind on the matter. You were determined to split from him and he was going to let you. Just like he let you walk out that night. So he stood there, with nothing to say and not an ounce of energy to fight you. 

Something in the way your eyes gleamed with tears, the way you had to bite your lower lip just to stay composed, broke his heart and he wish he could rewind time. You stood from the bed, sent him one last longing look before walking out of the sickbay. He never saw you again after that and when Jim told him a week later that you were no longer aboard the Enterprise, he felt empty. 


End file.
